


Blank Notebook

by Superwayhaught100



Series: ClexaWeek2019 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Clexa Week 2019, Day 4, F/F, One Shot, Sexual Humor, drunken poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: Getting bored while waiting for Lexa to get out of the shower, Clarke grabs one of her girlfriend's notebooks to start leafing through. She couldn't believe what she found.





	Blank Notebook

                Clarke was wandering around Lexa’s dorm room while waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the shower. She loved seeing Lexa all hot and sweaty with her muscles bulging as she worked out, it just wasn’t as sexy when they were eating. Getting bored, Clarke went through the pile of notebooks on the brunette’s desk and picked the first one that wasn’t from a class with politics or law in the class title. The one she found didn’t have a title at all.

She took her shoes off and got comfortable on Lexa’s bed and started leafing through the notebook. Clarke stopped when she found a page filled with drawings that she was fairly certain were flowers with **Clarke is Beautiful** written in dark bold letters down the middle. She smiled, loving how much of a sweet dork her girlfriend is. Turning the page her jaw dropped.

_Clarke, I love your breasts_

_They are far better than the rests_

_If you let me play_

_I’ll be happy all day_

_You will never have regrets_

The writing was sloppy, very unlike Lexa’s normal elegant script, telling Clarke she must have been drunk. Still, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness. The next page had a crude drawing of a torso with large breasts on top and another poem.

_My tongue does seek_

_To tease that stiff peak_

_I suck it into my mouth_

_Before I head south_

_Making you moan all the way_

                She was never going to let Lexa live this down. Ever. The next poem made Clarke wonder if Lexa had been drinking more and more as she wrote.

_Can I say, hey boobie,_

_You have a marvelous ruby_

_Let me lick that tit_

_You will have a fit_

_Let me take you out next Tuesday_

Clarke laughed out loud. Lexa was never so crude, Clarke guesses she will have to get her girlfriend drunk again to bring that side out more.

                The next page was filled with numbers and mathematical signs. The center read:

**Hey Clarke, if your body was an equation the answer would be 5318008**

She was going to have to ask about that one. After trying to figure it out for a moment she decided to move on. The next page was filled with music notes. She saw several of what she is pretty sure are whole notes made to look like boobs.

_(To the Sound of Silence)_

_Hello Titty my old friend._

_Can I play with you until the end_

_When the song comes I am muffled_

_By your boob within my mouth_

_I tease it til the end_

_You’ll be happy my friend_

_With your nipple so hard, against my tongue._

She had to clutch her stomach she started laughing so hard. She wasn’t sure she could go on but didn’t want to miss any of this. The next page was even better:

_(Oops!... I did it again)_

_Oops your titty is hard,_

_As if it were smart,_

_I’m up for the game_

_I’m lickin, lickin_

_Oops you aren’t satisfied,_

_My fingers go inside_

_I’m not that innocent_

                The door opened to a robe clad Lexa. She had her shower basket and moved to put it away before turning to look at Clarke. “Sorry for taking so long. There were a couple of girls already in there. What are you reading?”

                Clarke started humming _Oops!...I did it again_ as she flipped to the next page.

                Lexa’s face drained of color. “No! No, no, no… I was so drunk. Please, please, put that down,” she pleaded and lunged for it.

                Clarke held it out of her reach, quickly scrambling to stand on the bed. “Oh you must have lost your steam with this one:

_Boobies. Boobs. Just Boobs._

_You have great Boobs, Boobs, Boobs, Boobs._

_Boobs. Wonderful Boobs.”_

                Lexa’s face turned completely red. “It’s a haiku,” she mumbled.

                Clarke dropped down on the bed, almost falling off the bed she was laughing so hard.

                Lexa grabbed the notebook and shoved it in a desk drawer before plopping down on her desk chair and putting her face in her hands. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

                Clarke tried hard to get her laughter under control, but giggles were still escaping. “At least I know it was about mine. I mean, I knew you were a boob girl, but damn, Lex.”

                The brunette groaned. “Please just promise you won’t tell Anya… OR Raven!” she pleaded looking at Clarke with puppy eyes.

                Clarke rolled off the bed and kneeled in front of her girlfriend. “Trust me, you wouldn’t be the only one to never hear the end of this if Raven found out. How did this even happen?”

                Lexa sighed. “You went home for a weekend a few weeks ago, so Anya and Raven dragged me out. I got way to drunk, somehow the subject of nipples and boobs came up…”

                Clarke chuckled. “Undoubtedly Raven.”

                Lexa nodded. “Anyway, by the time I got home, all I could think about was you and _your_ boobs. Luckily my phone was dead, so I didn’t end up calling you. Instead, I just started screwing around.”

                “We need to work on your artwork, but I appreciate the effort,” Clarke said trying to sound serious.

                Lexa just groaned again.

                “Though, I do have one question,” Clarke asked.

                Lexa looked up at her and quirked and eyebrow. “Just one?”

                Clarke laughed again. “Oh, no, but there was one I didn’t understand. The equation one.”

                Lexa seemed to think about it before letting out a resigned sigh. She opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a calculator. She typed something in and handed it to Clarke upside down.

                The blonde looked at the screen and burst out laughing again, rolling on the floor.

                “Clarke!” Lexa whined.

                “I’m never going to let you forget this,” Clarke said between laughter.

                Lexa groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the poems aren't that great but Lexa was drunk. Plus, I may or may not have been method writing. I did look over everything again before I put it up. I have to say it was very amusing to go through this while in public, my internet isn't working at home so I am at a local coffee house posting about boobs. I'm not sure if the old dude next to me would have a heart attack or just be horrified if he saw this. (note: I wrote most of this at home the other night, I am not inebriated in a coffee house)


End file.
